As the desire for increased and wide-ranging integrated circuit functionality continue to expand, manufacturers and designers of integrated circuits (IC) are confronted with the associated increase in complexity. Therefore, when designing and testing an integrated circuit, tasks which were relatively efficient when circuit designs contained fewer elements have increased in complexity where a task thought relatively simple before may now take weeks to perform.
For example, in designing an integrated circuit (IC), a netlist may be employed to describe names of components and connection points which are logically connected in each net of a circuit. Additionally, it may be useful to employ a descriptor language, such as a register transfer language (RTL), to be used in describing registers in an information handling system, such as a desktop computer, server, digital information appliance, convergence device, and the like, and how data is transferred between the registers.
However, a netlist, after complication from an RTL level to a generic library, may contain redundant elements. For example, a netlist may contain constants, equivalent nets, inverted pairs of nets, and the like redundant fragments. Further, many compilers may not contain optimizations which may be utilized to simplify the structure. However, standard and nonstandard elements may be encountered, so that optimization may be difficult utilizing a predefined library.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a simplification system and method for an arbitrary library.